Sexual Tension or Murderous Rage
by Kinsdura
Summary: Kurapika has come to confront Chrollo on the rumor of him trying to recruit the Kurta into the Phantom Troupe. Chrollo tries to sway the blonde's stance on it by telling him about the benefits that could possibly come from it...
_I haven't updated here recently and felt that I needed to, so I took something from one of my most recent prompts on tumblr and am uploading it here. Also, to those who have already asked, yes, there will be a second chapter! Alright, but back on what I was going to say: I will try to do what I can for the other fics I have up, sadly though, school, life, and everything else in general has been kicking me in the arse, so once everything else slows down I should start updating more frequently! So without further ado~_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been hours since Kurapika had found the Phantom Troupe's hideout and confronted them in the only way he never expected would work: through the front entrance. The troupe had all been prepared to kill him where he stood but their leader had stopped them, seeing that Kurapika hadn't even so much as flinched at them all threateningly bearing their weapons.

"What do you want chain user?" Chrollo asked, stepping forward to the blonde. The shorter of the two gave him a heated glare and the Phantom Troupe leader had to stop himself from smirking at it.

"We need to talk."

Chrollo was sure the look of surprise was on his face, as it was with everyone else's. The Kurta was somehow already next to him, grabbing his wrist with an iron grip and dragging him off somewhere inside the building the troupe was occupying. How he had dropped his guard down so far that he didn't even realize he was being tugged down a corridor and into a random room he didn't know, but for some reason he didn't feel disturbed by it.

He didn't hear much complaint from the troupe members at the sudden change of events but knew they were still on guard, and if anything, they knew that Chrollo could defend himself if necessary. It wasn't until that he heard the door close behind him did he notice that the chain user had literally given them the home advantage just to talk to him. He turned around to see the blonde looking at the floor, most likely going over the fast-paced events in his head, probably not thinking he'd get that far. Chrollo decided to try and gain the advantage in their little encounter at that moment.

"You wanted to talk, yes?" he asked, causing the Kurta's head to snap up. The other hesitated but nodded, crossing his arms as he let out a sigh.

"I heard from a reliable source that you were trying to recruit me into the troupe." he said, not even bothering to look up at the Spider head's surprised face. He didn't recall telling anyone but the troupe, but then again, maybe the kid was bluffing? No, he wouldn't do that. Despite being enemies he would never lie to him.

"And what do you say to it?"

"I say forget it." the blonde said sternly, eyes briefly turning red when he looked up to glare at Chrollo. "It won't happen and you know it."

Chrollo smirked.

"Oh? But surely you know there must be some benefits to being in the spider." the Phantom Troupe leader said, satisfied with the way the other's face dropped in confused thought. He began to walk towards him. "Not only do you have access to the troupe itself, but" he articulated, stopping in front of the Kurta and leaning forward into his face. "You also have access to me."

The blonde's eyes in front of him lit up in a fiery rage, leaving him speechless. He didn't even react when his collar was grabbed and yanked down, forcing him to his knees, the other's grip still tight on his coat.

"You bastard-"

"You're beautiful."

The other's eyes seem to glow even brighter at his comment, shifting between shades of a bright red, a deep crimson, and then a dark fuschia. It was like watching leaves burning in the fall, going out in a blaze of glory. He felt like he could admire it for the rest of his life and never be bored; a true treasure worth keeping.

"You need to learn how to shut that mouth of yours." Kurapika said, his gaze boring into Chrollo's mind, making the leader's thoughts turn fuzzy and feel distant. "Perhaps you should occupy it with doing something more interesting."

The blonde then leaned down and kissed him firmly, and all ideas of ever wanting to leave the room went out the window. Chrollo managed to hold back a startled moan and was unprepared for when he felt the other's tongue push through into his mouth, effectively drawing the moan out from the back of his throat. He at least thought that the Kurta would pause from the sound, but it just seemed to fuel his actions. Kurapika moved one of his hands to Chrollo's hair, tugging at it every now and then to draw out gasps from him. His other hand had moved to hold the small of his back, aiding his body in being pulled towards the Kurta, his legs already trying to stand again in order to get closer to the blonde. There was a break in the kiss, and Chrollo took the opportunity to clear his mind and stand, shocking the blonde with his fast movement, both hands retracting from his hair and back.

"And you need to learn not to take advantage of people's positions." Chrollo said, stepping forward and placing his hands on the Kurta's waist.

"I wouldn't be alive right now if I hadn't." Kurapika said back, something that looked suspiciously like a smile gracing his mouth. Chrollo smiled back.

"I suppose you have a point then."

Then they were kissing again, this time with more intensity as Kurapika's hand found the taller man's collar again, pulling it down and towards his body in attempt to get more contact with the other man. Chrollo's fingers wandered down the sides of the Kurta, skimming over his thighs and causing the blonde to gasp into the kiss. The Spider head didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss, relishing in the small, almost inaudible sounds the chain user was making. Soon he had the blonde pinned against the door, his hands now making invisible circles on the Kurta's thighs and the other's arms around his neck and hands in his hair. The situation was one Chrollo had never once thought would occur in his life, and he was more than pleased that his imagination had been beat by reality.

Suddenly the door opened and they both toppled to the ground, Chrollo twisting them mid fall so that he took the brunt of the force, Kurapika landing on top of him safely with the leader's arms around his back. He felt the younger man shake off his grip in haste and got up, allowing Chrollo to push himself up to a sitting position. He looked around and saw no one there, but did hear footsteps, albeit very faint ones. In a few seconds Feitan was before them, looking like he could kill a whole army.

"Relax Feitan, nothing is wrong. See? I'm unharmed." Chrollo said, standing up to show the shorter man that he was fine. "Though I am curious why you looked so ready to destroy him. Do you honestly doubt my skills to hold him off in an honest fight?"

Feitan hesitated but shook his head, looking down at the floor almost in shame.

"No, I don't doubt your skills. I was more concerned about earlier, because when I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn't sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage."

There was a long pause between the three of them standing there before Chrollo shrugged.

"Maybe it was a little of both. But it is of no matter right now, I am safe as long as I am here."

Feitan gave him a skeptical look but nodded.

"Do you want me to tell the others that you're okay and not to interrupt any further?"

"If you would, it'd be appreciated"

"Of course."

The short transmitter then disappeared into the shadows of the hallway, his footsteps fading away proof enough that he was doing what he was told. Another silence passed by before Kurapika turned and re-entered the room, leaving the Phantom Troupe leader out in the hall. Chrollo chuckled to himself before following the blonde in, closing the door behind him and locking it with a solid click.

Kurapika turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised in question. Chrollo simply avoided eye contact and looked past the blonde and out the window, noticing that it had already become night.

He walked over to the window and opened the curtains, moonlight shining into the previously dimly lit room.

"You won't kill me, will you?" Chrollo asked absently while still staring outside, causing the Kurta to look at him sharply before sighing.

"No, not now at least."

Chrollo smiled. "That's good enough for me." he said, looking over a the blonde and taking off his coat, letting it drop to the floor with a heavy _thump_. "Now, shall we continue where we left off?"


End file.
